gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Guides:Making Money (GH2)
EarthquakeDamage says: "In GH1: Sewer missions are fantastic cash cows once your personal combat skills are up to snuff (alternately, focus on defense and bring a horde of robots/animals for offense). They're mediocre when you're weak, though, since depth is money. Still, the first few levels of the sewers are pretty tame, so it's really not a bad way to go. In GH2: Playing in bars is a pretty reliable way to earn money, once your reputation is decent. I'm pretty sure the pay is tied to rep, anyway. These "missions" crop up all the time, even if the spinner has just one bartender. If there isn't one being offered now, just rest for several hours. Also GH2: It doesn't earn money directly, but I highly recommend a visit to the Cayley mines. I prefer the mines to other dungeons because the difficulty scales with depth, from very easy to nearly epic. If you don't mind grinding, you can slowly earn enough combat XP in there to boost your stats (e.g. Reflexes) until you can safely tackle SF2 missions (where the money is). Note that combat XP (even in GH1 AFAIK) is heavily affected by your gear (even in mecha combat). The more expensive your equipment (minus food and treasure), including grenades and repair fuel, compared to the enemy, the less XP you get. In both: Salvaged mecha are the real reward of SF2 missions. With a decent repair score and the Tech Vulture talent (which I personally dislike due to inventory clutter), mecha missions are a gold mine." Category:Strategy Guides Theles Spinner offers risky paths to early rewards. The first two or three arena battles at the Boom Club pay well and are relatively easy, but later battles can be lethally dangerous so don't push your luck too far unless waking up in hospital with busted bones and organs is your idea of fun (actually in this game it IS kinda fun, but still...). You can also find an area inside the Hovel Manor called the Dark Hovel, a multilevel 'dungeon' (going upwards into the slum high-rise) filled with low level monsters. It's mostly safe for new characters and a good place to gain experience and sometimes loot, though sometimes dangerous situations crop up so starting characters should keep their wits about them and be willing to run away. Usefully, the highest level is the Hovel Market, a happy little hive of scum and villainy that sells high end gear. The shopkeepers are randomized but there are always at least two. If your character is still flush with their starting cash and arena prizes then you should be able to afford to splash out on some of the good stuff (my advice: stash the high-end gear for now and only break it out when you think you'll really need it, because you won't get nearly as much experience perforating hordes of mooks with an Assault Cannon as you would killing them with something cheaper and humbler like a hunting rifle). The Hovel Market is also worth visiting with high level characters if you haven't yet found another source of high-end gear for them. Read the News. If you don't have a Network Phone or other bit of electronic gear that lets you browse the news wherever you happen to be, look for news terminals in malls and spaceports. The news is generally a good guide to where the action is, and where there's action, there's a paycheck. If easy money is your overriding concern then look for news items about a Spinner that has a fungal infestation. Head over to the afflicted Spinner and ask around for jobs. Asking about rumors should give you some leads on that too. The missions are fairly easy and pay well, they're scaled to your Renown so they shouldn't overwhelm low-level characters. AFAIK, succesful completion doesn't give you any Renown as reward, just cash. If you want cash AND renown then look for news items about Spinners that are being attacked by enemy forces. This can pay off very well in experience and salvaged mecha; salvaged mecha are not worth much money to sell, but think of it like this: you're getting a sextuple-figure machine for free! Store it as a back-up machine, or carve it up for parts. Be warned, this enviroment can be risky especially for low- and even mid-level characters. The combat missions that NPCs on the Spinner give you are scaled to renown, they're easy enough and not a problem. The risky part is that sometimes the space around a beleagured Spinner will be rife with hostile patrols. Often these have high-end mecha, including nasty custom jobs for the patrol commander. A low-level character without good Awareness and sensors might not even see these patrols to avoid them; unpleasantness ensues and a low-level character will be lucky to escape with their mecha intact and only taking a renown hit. When you have good skills and a good mecha though, these hostile patrols are a great source of rare weapons. Kill the patrol commander and their goon squad, then loot their wreck for what's left of their custom gear. Technically this isn't 'making money', but you save so much money by salvaging these exotic weapons rather than buying them. Category:Strategy Guides